Treat Her Right
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: “Always remember, Sasuke. The girl you like, treat her right,” Itachi's voice echoed through his head. A walk home with Sakura brings back a memory Sasuke forgot he had.


**Author's Note**: Hellloooo everybody! Okay so before you pick up your pitchforks and lanterns, I would like to just say that I am (of course!) so incredibly sorry for being MIA these past few months. There is only one thing to blame: school. No joke, kids, it sucks the life out of ya. Haha no but in all seriousness, I am truly sorry for making you all wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing all my stories and of course, sticking with me. On the plus side, I have winter break in a few weeks and then you'll definitely see more updates from me! Especially for **Lead Astray**, **Who She Deserves**, and **Oh, The Games We Play**.

So the idea for this fic just came to me one night (like my other fics, this was very random haha.) I had to quickly jot down the key points on my cellphone because it was really too late for me to pull out my laptop.

The idea also comes from when Madara Uchiha claimed (in an episode or manga chapter or something) that Itachi had a lover whom he was forced to kill during the Uchiha clan massacre.

This is just a cutesy fic so don't think too hard on minor details :-D.

Leave me a review please and Enjoy!

* * *

**Treat Her Right**

"Sasuke-kun?" A young pink-haired girl's voice broke the silence between the pair.

There was no answer.

The two teenagers continued to walk side-by-side slowly under the starry night sky.

The small village of Konoha was in a quiet bustle, as the local businesses and stands began to close. People walked through the streets enjoying the glistening light from the moon and stars.

Deciding to break the silence once again, the pink-haired girl glanced at her silent companion before sighing deeply. "How did you like the movie?" Sakura began again.

The dark-haired boy kept his gaze fixed in front of him as he trudged forward, not bothering to respond to the question.

Team 7 had come home just that morning from a week long mission. They had worked hard and so Kakashi-sensei had decided to treat them to dinner and a movie.

Of course, Naruto and Sakura had been beyond excited.

"Yes! I'm going to eat everything!" Naruto claimed boldly. The blond-haired, blue-eyed boy grinned excitedly towards the rest of his team.

_Yes! I'm going to the movies with Sasuke-kun! _Sakura's Inner self shouted victoriously.

Of course, Sasuke was annoyed. "I'm going home," he muttered as he turned to leave.

Kakashi-sensei's hand grasped the back of the boy's shirt collar. "Oh, no you don't. Sasuke, we're _all_ going. Meaning you too. Think of it as a team building exercise," he grinned underneath his mysterious mask.

Sasuke grumbled and Kakashi took that as an acceptance and let go.

"Oi, Teme! Think of it as a challenge! Or is little Sasuke scared of the dark?" Naruto sneered and Sasuke glared.

"Better that than a little spider, right Dobe?" Sasuke snapped back.

That shut up the blond who had a little trouble earlier on the mission with an itsy bitsy spider.

- - - - - -

Together the four ninjas walked towards the large movie theater building in town.

Sasuke was sulking, his onyx eyes were fixed in what seemed to be a permanent staring contest with the ground.

Sakura was practically skipping because she was so excited to finally be able to hang out with Sasuke and not be on a mission.

Naruto was trailing after Sakura, grinning at the beautiful girl in front of him.

And Kakashi… well, Kakashi was being himself, the familiar vulgar book he insisted upon reading held in front of his face as he lead the way.

Finally, they stopped in front of the large movie theater in town.

"Okay, everyone, what should we see?" Kakashi looked at the bulletin to see what was currently running.

Tale of Two Ninjas: A Love Story

Blood and Gore 2

Icha Icha Paradise: The Greatest Secrets

"Ah! Icha Icha Paradise looks good!" Kakashi exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement behind his mask.

"Pervert," the three children muttered as they hung their heads in shame for their sensei.

Naruto jumped up and down. "Hey! Hey! Let's see Blood and Gore 2!"

Sasuke glared at the movie bulletin as if it had committed great wrongs against him.

Sakura sulked. It seemed like Sasuke-kun despised anything that looked like it might be fun. Absently, she found herself thinking that perhaps Sasuke-kun was allergic to fun.

- - - - - -

The four finally decided to watch what Sakura wanted, since she guilt-tripped them by saying how hard it was being the only girl on Team 7 with a bunch of boys who didn't think she was good enough to be a ninja. Add a few fake tears and a little sob and va la! One "Tale of Two Ninjas" love story coming right up.

Kakashi was sitting on the end of the aisle and had pulled out his edition of Icha Icha Paradise again. How he managed to see in the darkness of the theater, no one knew. They suspected he might have been triggering his Sharingan.

Naruto sat next to Kakashi because frankly, no one could trust him to stay quiet… and because he was sure to pick a fight with Sasuke… again.

Sakura sat next to Naruto with Sasuke on her other side. Sasuke had to sit the deepest in the aisle because they were all afraid he would make a run for it.

Once the lights turned down and Naruto finally shut up with a bowl of popcorn, Sakura turned to gaze at her crush, Sasuke.

She still couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he was. It seemed like every day she looked at him, he became even more amazing. Not only was he absolutely handsome, he was also strong willed and determined and Sakura couldn't help but have a crush on him.

Add a little bit of an completely rebel attitude and he was every girl's desire.

His bluish-black hair stuck up on his head in untidy spikes as his dark eyes glared at the screen in front of him. Sasuke's mouth was fixed in a silent pout. One of his hand rested on the armrest in between his and Sakura's seat.

Sakura sighed and shifted in her seat closer to the dark haired boy. Her eyes caught hold of the pale hand on the armrest and she blushed slightly as she reached for his hand.

Her hand had just gotten close enough to touch his when he pulled his hand away from the armrest, his gaze on her approaching hand.

She gaped at him in shock and saw his eyes flicker away from her and back to the screen.

Sakura turned slowly away from the boy and sat back in her seat, her shoulders sagging slightly as her lips turned down sadly.

- - - - - -

"Okay then, I'll take Naruto home," Kakashi muttered, the sleeping blond boy thrown over his shoulder.

Sakura giggled while Sasuke smirked. "I guess it's past Naruto's bed time," she laughed. Naruto had fallen fast asleep halfway through the movie, his head falling on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Good night you two. Walk Sakura home, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he turned with a wave to his two other pupils.

Sakura blushed. As Sasuke made a sound of annoyance before turning in the direction of Sakura's house, not bothering to wait for her.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to peer in the darkness towards their sensei.

"Treat her right," Kakashi's voice added before he disappeared completely.

After that, the two walked slowly towards Sakura's house.

Sakura tried making conversation with the always-brooding boy, but she might as well have been talking to a wall for all the luck she was having.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind raced with the images of an old memory as Kakashi's words reverberated through his head.

"_Treat her right."_

- - - - - -

_Little Sasuke peered around the wall to see his older brother, Itachi, sitting on the porch of their home with his girlfriend, Amaya._

_Sasuke blushed slightly. Amaya was the most beautiful girl Sasuke had ever seen and he was proud to say that she liked his big brother. He was happy that Itachi had the best. That and Amaya was strong-willed and intelligent enough to match the genius of his brother._

_She was a tall, thin girl, about a year younger than Itachi. They had met in school and she was a part of their community, a distant part of the Uchiha clan. She had straight dark brown hair that came a little past her shoulders with big brown eyes. She was often seen helping around her home with the gardening so she had a pretty tan tint to her light skin._

_Little Sasuke leaned forward slightly, trying to hear their conversation._

_"Itachi! You're so rotten to me! It's a wonder you have a girlfriend at all! " Amaya pretended to pout. "You're always so busy with your ANBU work or on missions that I never get to see you!"_

_"Amaya, you know I care about_ _you!" Itachi laughed as he threw his arm casually around her shoulder._

_"You have a funny way of showing it," she mumbled underneath her breath as she turned away from him slightly. "You came home two days ago, yet I haven't seen you up until now. I was worried, you know!" Her head snapped back towards Itachi as she gazed at him with anxious brown eyes._

_Itachi looked taken aback. "Why would you be worried? I told you it was going to be a simple mission."_

_Glaring at him for a moment, Amaya crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her body away from him. "You just don't get it," she muttered angrily._

_Itachi frowned. "I don't get it…?"_

_"No! Evidently, Itachi, even a genius like you can't seem to understand a woman's heart! Unbelievable!"Amaya threw her hands in the air in exasperation and jumped to her feet. She began to walk away but Itachi's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back towards him as she came to rest in between Itachi's legs._

_"Why would you be worried?" he repeated._

_She turned her head away from him._

_Sasuke stifled a laugh as he watched the exchange between his Onii-san and Amaya. She certainly knew how to keep him in check._

_"Tell me," he prodded gently as he hugged her from behind._

_She turned her gaze back towards him, her eyes softening as she lifted her hand and gently glided it across Itachi's cheek into his hair, pulling back a stray piece. "Because… I care about you." Her head sagged down as her hair shielded her eyes away from him. "You… you're the most important thing to me. Everytime you leave… I can't help but think it might be the last time I ever see you. What if something happened to you?" she asked in a serious tone as her eyes gazed at him with intensity._

_Itachi smiled warmly at her. "You have nothing to worry about." Suddenly his smile turned into a wicked grin. "I would never dream of leaving behind my lover, especially after what we did before I left."_

_Amaya's eyes widened in shock before she punched him in the shoulder and looked around herself in embarrassment. "Shhh, Itachi! What if someone heard you?!"_

_Itachi's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he laughed loudly. "Relax, they all know we're more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, I know you like the idea of being my lover," he smirked._

_She pushed him away from her but was smiling as she sat next to him on the porch._

_Itachi's hand reached out to lightly graze his fingers across her hand that was resting on the porch. "Sasuke, you can come out now!"_

_Amaya blushed at the idea of Itachi's little brother hearing what they had been talking about only moments before as she shot him a glare. "Itachi, why didn't you tell me cute, little Sasuke was here?" She murmured as she caught sight of an embarrassed Sasuke behind them._

_Sasuke ran out from his secret spot and Amaya opened her arms to him as he settled onto her lap. She smiled at him and he blushed, making both Itachi and Amaya laugh._

_"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type," Itachi grinned as he rustled his brother's hair._

_"Sasuke, when you get older and start to like a girl, promise me you'll treat her right… unlike your big brother here," Amaya smiled innocently at Itachi's sour expression._

_Sasuke nodded his head furiously. "I promise, Amaya onee-san!"_

_Giggling, Amaya hugged him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now there's an Uchiha I could fall in love with!" Sasuke's face turned warm with his rising blush._

_"Hey, Sasuke, are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Itachi sasked in mock anger as he held up his fist._

_"Now, now, let's not fight over me, boys," Amaya grinned, flipping her hair jokingly._

_Sasuke laughed at his brother's antics. "No way, Onii-san! You and Amaya onee-san belong together!"_

_Both adults' eyes widened at his simple explanation with shock. Then they turned to look at each other as their faces slowly melted in a warm smile._

_Itachi leaned forward. "Thank you, Sasuke." He enveloped his little brother and his lover in a hug. Amaya wrapped her arms around Itachi and the two held each other tightly, sandwiching the small boy in the middle as he began to laugh and protest._

_The two lovers pulled away after a few minutes of hearing Sasuke's bright laugh. "Always remember, Sasuke. The girl you like, treat her right," Itachi said softly, his eyes still gazing at Amaya._

_Sasuke nodded his head and jumped out of Amaya's lap. "Of course I will, Onii-san!"_

_Amaya looked at Itachi warmly. She turned to Sasuke and beckoned him forward as she leaned towards his ear, pretending to tell him a secret. "Treat her right because…" she turned to fix her eyes on Itachi, "… She'll love you for it," she said loud enough for Itachi to hear._

_Itachi's grin widened and he reached for her, pulling her into his arms as the two sat contently on the porch looking at nothing in particular together._

_Sasuke turned to walk away, his grin brilliant._

_Itachi's voice made him turn around. "Remember, treat her right, Sasuke… or she'll nag you to death!"_

_Sasuke grinned at his brother's playful comment as Amaya turned around from her position of sitting in between Itachi's legs and proceeded to punch him on the shoulder. "Itachi Uchiha… you jerk!"_

_Sasuke could hear his brother and Amaya laughing happily as he walked away._

_Happiness and love. That was the only thing Sasuke could think of from the memory._

- - - - - -

Sasuke was brought back to the present world, his thoughts bringing him a sense of contentment he hadn't felt in a while.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his now-silent companion as they continued to trudge forward slowly.

Sakura was quiet now, he thought. She must have asked him a question that he didn't answer. As usual.

"_Treat her right_."

They had been so happy together. Sasuke had never known another person who could make Itachi laugh or smile the way she did.

He wondered if he could make someone smile like that.

"_Treat her right."_

- - - - - -

Sakura was just enjoying the chance to be with Sasuke. Even if he didn't talk to her… even if he ignored her… even if he didn't acknowledge her… she would always be willing to walk with him, she resolved to herself.

Suddenly, Sasuke reached his hand out and grasped Sakura's hand lightly. He turned his slightly blushing face pointedly away as he continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

Sakura froze. She stared in shock at Sasuke. He wearing an adorably flustered expression as he looked away from her.

The warm hand that was grasping hers gently tugged her forward to continue walking.

Sakura smiled at the sight of their hands. "Sasuke-kun…"

He chanced a look back at her and he swore it took his breath away because it was the same happiness he had remembered from that day.

"… Thank you."

* * *

Done!! How did you like it?! Lemme know!

I feel like I might have to revisit this fic in the future and clean it up a little. I don't know but it feels a little "rough around the edges" especially since I wanted to go more in depth with Amaya and Itachi's relationship to really give it more feeling.

Also, just a note, the name "Amaya" means **NIGHT RAIN**. I decided to give the name to Itachi's lover because I always remember that scene when Itachi has killed his clan and him and Sasuke are in the rain at night before Itachi leaves Sasuke with one last glance and some mad hateful words lol. Later on, we find out Itachi's tears were mixing in with night rain and you can't help but think of all the pain Itachi had to go through while killing his family, friends, and lover all for the sake of saving his baby brother. It really is tragic :(.

... let me know what you thought!


End file.
